


небо вертолет девушка

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иметь второго члена команды - офигенно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	небо вертолет девушка

**Author's Note:**

> маленький привет Кингсмену  
> и отсылка к одному нефандомному арту ;)

Винты нарезают воздух, гудит мотор, а неугомонная девчонка оставшаяся на земле, пританцовывая на лезвиях, что заменяют ей ноги, целится в них из базуки. Расстояние еще позволяет сделать прыжок, и придавить суку голыми руками. Но Флойд бледный от потери крови из тончайшего пореза, оставленной ей, между плечом и шеей, слишком крепко его держит: обхватив спинку кресла пилота руками и сомкнув их на его груди спасательным ремнем. И от этого усилия кровь идет еще сильнее:  
\- Я не спрыгну, - Флойд сильнее сжимает руки, и похоже ни хрена не слышит. Слэйд лижет его в мокрый лоб, привлекая внимание, и смотрит в широко открытые глаза:  
\- Я не спрыгну. А ты вроде как любишь стрелять, да?! - кивок на баллистическую установку, и руки на груди начинают разжиматься.  
\- Давай, пока она не, - Флойд перебивает его жадно вжавшись губами в рот и спустя пол драгоценных сейчас минуты, словно бы роняет свое тело к установке и едва не обнимает ее руками:  
\- Вуху!  
\- Ох, йе! - вторит Слэйд, - и начинает выравнивать курс так, чтобы при случае увернуться с удара земли.  
Иметь второго члена команды - офигенно.


End file.
